


Assessment

by Programmer



Category: Dredd (2012)
Genre: Gendermutated, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Programmer/pseuds/Programmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So you are a mutant. Most of you poor fuckers got three stumpy arms, or no arms."<br/>Anderson: "I’ve got a penis."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assessment

Even though Dredd was no longer his assessment officer, Anderson still felt a little unnerving at the thought of facing that deadpan, or more precisely you-couldn't-possibly-see-my-expression-because-of-this-fucking-enormous-helmet Judge. And what the fuck did he think back at Peach Tree when he left his badge so easily that he had to retrieve it once he was informed that he had passed, which meant a face-to-face encounter with Dredd. Standing in front of Dredd's apartment, Anderson waited for his heart beat to slow down, then took a deep breath, darted out his tongue to wet his lips and decided to retreat.

He had already turned back before he sensed a great wave of sexual frustration behind the door. It was not his intention to invade other's privacy but he could not imagine that man doing anything other than his job at all, so more investigation is absolutely required. 

Sex and Dredd? That's just insane. Those two should not even appear in the same sentence. 

Standing by the door, Anderson closed his eyes and maximized his mental power. It was hard to describe how his sense processed, maybe like a radio tower emitting waves and receiving images bounced back, technically. However what his brain got was more than simple images as emotions and feelings also affected him. Now, with his sensing tentacles sneaked inside the apartment, the feeling of need struck him first, the need of being filled, of being completed, like there was a black hole yearning for something to neutralize itself. But it was a black hole and could never be satisfied. That's why it felt so frustrated.

Later came the scene. His knees suddenly grew so weak that he could barely stand. Dredd was on all fours, naked, with his head slightly bent causing hair falling into his eyes and covering the higher portion of his face. Anderson could only observe a drop of sweat dribbling down his chin, clenching at the sharp peak of his jaw as if it would overcome the law of gravity and stay glued onto the tanned skin forever. There was a faint flush on his cheek, spreading across whole face into the shadow of his hair, which was surprisingly long for a tough Judge. Anderson once though Dredd could not possibly fit in any hair style except a military cut. He was so wrong.

Although Dredd was the one out of breath by engaging himself in some exciting activities, it was Anderson who almost suffocated when the man inside bit his bottom lip and breathed so hard that resembles a moan. One of his hands dug into a pillow as blood vessels stood out along his arm, elbow deep into the mattress. The other hand searched lower, slowly working on his length. Wrapped by his hand was a long, thick cock - although not as huge as Anderson's monstrous mutant one - already leaking precome. It looked like it could use a lick, and that thought made Anderson's mouth watered. He altered his sight, didn't want to get too involved by just watching the other man masturbating, and suddenly, his eyes was drawn between those two fine, round arse cheeks.

There was a wire dangling along the groove, disappearing into the anus. Only when Anderson looked unblinkingly did he realized it was not Dredd's movement that caused his arse trembling eagerly, but the twitch of that mysterious object buried deep inside his hole. It was a vibrator.

That's just ... insanely hot. Now his heart beat accelerated for a totally different reason.

Anderson swallowed hard. Really hard. That vibrating bullet didn't seem to meet Dredd's requirement, since he started to slide his hand lower and insert two fingers into his hole in one go. He tilted his head back as the sudden sensation rushed through, revealing his long neck and the movement of his Adam's apple. It was the first time that Anderson caught a glimpse of his face, eyebrows knotted, a mix of pleasure and grouchy in a way that made him strangely adorable.

Dredd spread his legs further, giving more accessible space for his hand to rotate and push forward, guiding that vibrator to go deeper with a better angle. His limbs suddenly went visibly limp, upper body collapsing onto the bed, face mashed into a pile of soft fibre, causing his whine low and vague. His orgasm was near, but lacked a final push. Anderson could almost see some little unsatisfactory spirits bumping in the air. They wanted something a fake penis could not resemble - real flesh, hot and thick.

As the other man rubbed helplessly against the sheet, Anderson could not help but reached out, not knowing whether he's going to lend a hand or grab a handful of that generous arse or both. He didn't realised how fiercely he moved until his hand punched at the door, making a tremendous sound. As if responding Dredd stiffed at his current position before he groaned a deep, throaty cry and came all over the sheet. It was amazing to see how quickly he got from boneless after-climax to agile ready-to-action mode, not to mention his smooth getting off bed movement.

Steadily as he walked, Dredd stopped by his closet and put on pyjama pants, a pure black pair that totally didn't go along with his pink friend's yellow tail. Feeling Dredd's coming closer, Anderson snapped his mind back, still overwhelmed by what he just saw, and the only thing that swirlling in his fucked-up brain was the other man still had that vibrator left inside while answering the door.

Fucking. Hell.

The door opened, presenting Dredd's emotionless face. How could he even manage that? After what he had done, his passage must be wet and slick and loosen, not very likely to be able to hold a one-finger-thick object as easily as he showed. He had to be contracting his sphincter.

"Anderson?"

Was he contracting his sphincter? Was he clenching his hole right now to keep the vibrator from slipping out? While wearing his trademark down-turned lips?

"Anderson."

"My badge." He answered incoherently, "Back. I want it back." Trying to hide an erection in front of your superior officer with bare hands was never easy. Thank god he's wearing a Judge uniform. Although it hurt like hell, the shielding panel around his crotch actually did him a favour. As well as the fact he had breasts and no one would give a second thought about his bulge under there.

Dredd gave him a suspicious look, but still nodded. "Wait here."

Never felt as bold as he was, Anderson ignored the other's instruction, stepped inside and closed the door behind.

"Which part of 'wait here' do you not understand?" Dredd frowned and turned, "Once the assessment is over, you immediately have a problem of following order?"

"No, sir." Anderson knew he had to spit it out before his courage fled away, "I've stood outside for the last 20 minutes. It appears to me that you need some external help to achieve fulfilment. I can be that help."

"Because you are a psychic doesn't mean - Wait." Dredd's increasing rage seemed to die half way through its peak climbing, "You can be that help how? Is that another supernatural trick?"

Anderson found himself automatically stepped closer and grabbed Dredd's wrist. Apparently the other's curiosity wined over, allowing him to guide his hand to an indecent area, while Anderson's erection did have the decency to acknowledge his existence and greet. Realization hit Dredd as the heat transmitted from their pressing point.

"After assessing the level of your sex frustration, I think we should start engaging in intercourse immediately, sir." Anderson managed to complete the whole sentence as Dredd's gaze bored into his eyes as if he wanted to strangle Anderson for pointing out his embarrassing secret. It was a risk Anderson's willing to take.

There was only the sound of breath echoing in the room for a full minute, then Dredd growled, "Fine, rookie. Since you're offering, we can do this, but only under my terms."

"Wouldn't imagine it any other way, sir." Anderson simply replied.

Dredd led Anderson to his bed, tilting his head to demand the other to get on the bed. "Drop your trousers first. Lie on the back. Don't cover yourself."

"Yes, sir." Anderson was nothing if not obedient. If he's learned anything in Peach Tree, that would be following Dredd's instruction certainly wouldn't hurt your chance of surviving. And it was even better that he liked being ordered in bed. That stream of commanding line was a rope wrapped around his body, making him feel safe and aroused. 

As his gaze followed, Dredd crawled onto the bed, placed himself on top of Anderson, his scent full of desire. "You really get off on this." He kind of smirked, "Ok then. Let's make it an assessment." Anderson's response was given by the sudden twist of his cock.

"Touching me or yourself is an automatic fail." Dredd slowly shrugged off his shirt, his butt brushing Anderson's belly along with his movement. Besides Dredd's pants, Anderson could feel the wire rolling between, and it was a futile attempt not imagining it as a little tail with no fur. He once saw something similar on a mutant, nothing to be excited about at that time. But the image of Dredd having a short, perky tail was so contradictory that it almost hot like hell. If only he could grab it - 

"Disobeying a direct order from your assessment officer is an automatic fail." Dredd shot a warning glare to his hands. The muscle on Anderson's back tensed as strong hands sliding under his shirt, smoothing soft hair across his stomach. These hands were rough from years of practising guns, knuckles sharp, moving up to grab his breasts. Honestly, Anderson always couldn't quite put himself under a certain gender since he didn't know which part was caused by the mutation, so he usually went for ignoring both. But just half an hour ago, Dredd had awaken his male impulse, and now, his sensitivity of bosom. It was weird, in an awesome way.

"Losing your control or having it taken from you is an automatic fail." The rules were very clear, but as Dredd's lowered his upper body to lick the shell of the other's ear, failing this assessment would be the least Anderson worried about. "Are you ready, rookie?"

He could feel Dredd's voice humming along his neck, breath hot like sun, boiling the blood in his carotid artery. Like he could say anything other than "yes, sir". Dredd's mouth curled up.

"The assessment starts now."

FIN.


End file.
